


An Impostor's Log from Mira HQ

by Ren_Realms_51289_2



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), I'm Bad At Tagging, Impostor Lime (Among Us), MiraHQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Realms_51289_2/pseuds/Ren_Realms_51289_2
Summary: Three Impostors were sent down to Mira HQ to dispose of the humans there. This log was all that recovered from the failed mission
Kudos: 18





	1. Impostor's Log

Journal Log 1

I’ve taken down dozens of ships before. Countless times I’ve been sussed out and narrowly avoided being ejected. Times I swore someone saw me, or that my kill may have been revealed on the cams only for luck at the lights having been turned off or no one paying attention at that moment. Dozens of captains and hundreds of crew have died to me.

I never expected though to be set in Mira HQ, with three other impostors.

Or that this mission would be the hardest yet.

I had been chosen, of course, for my track record. Here there were no cameras, but a doorlog that made little to no sense if you weren’t trained in it. There were only three sensors and the vents were the most connected of them all.

Our mission was easy, eliminate the leader of HQ, his spawn some girl who sported pink all the time, and the other seven crewmates who had to actually do tasks. The girl, who I’ll call Pink for the sake of simplicity, we _thought_ would be a simple task.

Just from watching her interactions the first few days, she was a total spawners girl, always calling him ‘Daddy’, accepting orders with a nod and dashing away. Bright and cheerful and entirely too trusting.

We’d have to kill her, not eject her, as she was the captains daughter and therefore could do no wrong.

Black, Orange and myself, Lime, took a full day discussing who we should eliminate first, and perhaps that was our cardinal sin. Perhaps that’s why we were found out, but I digress.

Black was brash as per usual, he said we should take out the captain and spawn first and watch the crew descend into madness, pointing fingers until they all picked themselves off. One by one.

Orange posited that would be too dangerous for ourselves, she wanted to pick off the ones that trailed off alone first, and frame others.

Being the leader, having disposed of the most humans out of the three of us, suggested one of us take down the comms, vent over to both the office and the comms unit, and pick off only _two_ crewmates. When asked why I, the great Lime would think of limiting how many went down at once, I merely asked whether they would prefer the humans think there were _two_ impostors, or _three_.

Black didn’t get it at first, but he came around.

That was simple enough, actually, for the first plan. I had the pleasure of decapitating the one who came into the comms unit. I believe it was Brown, while Black took care of Blue and vented away as dear Orange ran across the scene while fixing comms.

At first people were sympathetic to Orange.

Except for Purple.

That _girl_.

We knew she was there, and perhaps our true sin was underestimating her. Looking back, I should have known she would have been difficult. Always at the side of Pink, but who doesn’t love a double kill or a framing? No, we underestimated this girl.

We must have believed the japes and the stereotypes of those with golden, almost yellow hair being slow on the uptake. Or maybe the dots spread across her face, freckles I believe they’re called, made her look more innocent and pure and less of a threat.

She stared us in the eyes, looking over each and every person as though studying us. As though she could hear the differences in our hearts. That _we_ didn’t lust for power such as these humans did. But that we wanted what was _ours_ _**back**_. The skies, the stars, the _universe,_ they were supposed to be _ours_. _**We**_ were supposed to be the terrors in the sky, the most advanced being out there. An apex predator.

None of us were ejected, and Pink stuck closer to Purple than ever before. An even bigger threat.

We didn’t reconvene for a new plan, no, it was within just a few minutes that Orange had gone off and murdered White in the medbay, using a foolish mortal gun. Even I jumped at the sound, it ricocheted all over the building, and I could have sworn at the time that Purple _was_ the bullet.

When Pink discovered who was murdered, she let out a strangled cry, and I’m to assume she knew this man.

That might have been our third sin.

The rage in Purple’s eyes were one I’ve never come across before. The determination could have made the most senior of impostors, my _grandfather_ , who has been heralded in the impostor world as the pinnacle of what an impostor is meant to be, would have abandoned ship at that rage. He used to say there were some people you just don’t mess with, that if I were to run across one, I was to run and cut my losses. No matter if I be called a coward, it was better in his eyes to be a coward then a dead man.

I wish I had listened to him.

The captain called us all to the cafeteria, minus his poor daughter Pink, who was, as I am to understand, holed up in her room.

I expected him to eject someone himself, or order the killer to come forward, and they would get a fair trial as the humans called it.

But no.

Purple stood by his side, her face blank on a level I had only seen impostors show when having to keep their cool in front of the pitiful humans that tried to goad a reaction out of them.

I almost wondered if she was a fourth impostor and we had messed with her chosen, in killing White. Who I now know to have been one of Pink’s best friends, he was a bit older at the time, in human years Pink was only sixteen, but I understand they were very close.

No, we messed up when we set our sights on Pink. But we didn’t know it then.

She said nothing until.. she pointed at Orange. “Impostor.”

“What?!” Orange had cried, “Why do you think that?”

“The logs show you passed the north sensor into the Medbay, only once.”

Without any further room for debate, Red and Green dragged Orange kicking and screaming to the eject spot, and threw her off.

We were thousands upon thousands of miles up, no one, not even an impostor would have survived. It used to be a parenting tactic, telling younger impostors to never run to far or the planet would lose it’s hold on you, and you’d fall to the earth.

Black and I were speechless. This Purple girl had succeeded in sussing out Orange, providing the evidence _and_ getting her booted off. In a normal situation on the ships this would result in varied responses, sometimes getting the impostor booted, but normally an immediate ejection like that was only followed after seeing someone vent.

I almost wonder whether Purple herself could have vented and seen Orange, but what would a human be doing there? They were small, cramped, and most crew seemed to have a general dislike of close spaces.

We now had _eight_ targets, instead of the seven we thought we would have now. Red, Green and Cyan would be the easier ones, evidently. Purple would have to be killed outright, as would Pink and the Captain. Just kill them off till only one remained, then kill them as well or eject them and then we’d be fine and we could abandon Mira HQ.

Me and Black decided to head to launchpad, turn out the lights and head off in alternate directions by venting, kill someone, and vent back to the launchpad.

That seemed to have worked. It looked like we were in the clear.

But I guess it wasn’t. It was easy enough for me to kill Cyan by the Reactor and get back in time. But Black never reported back.

I learned, rather quickly actually, that Black had succeeded in killing Green in the locker room, but must have been feeling some human emotion, anger I guess.

According to Purple when she gave her report at the next emergency meeting, Black had killed Green in the locker room with a knife and was startled when she came across the scene. She dismissed herself wandering in as needing to head up Reactor hallway to fix wires.

Black, never one for subtlety or simply venting away it seemed, lashed out at Purple, even though the lights weren’t yet on. He could have run, and she would have been a prime suspect. I think.

His attack had resulted in a deep gash over her left eye, that she’d hopefully be able to see out of again once it healed a bit, and her stealing his remote from his cold dead hands.

That’s right, she not only caught him, she killed him.

She didn’t go into details of the death, but noting the way she rubbed at her hands, I find it likely she either beat the man or snapped his neck.

I’ve heard of a human killing other humans before, and impostors killing other impostors, but never a human killing an impostor by any way other than ejection.

And those were from territory disputes, or jealousy. Never anything like this.

I should have taken the hint from the one eyed gaze around the room that she _knew_ this wasn’t done yet.

I should have listened to grandfather and left. Gone back to the stars, back to mom and dad, get yelled at a bit, get more training and then sent on another mission. I can handle clawing my way back up to the top again.

But I was never one to take the word of my betters as fact, until now I suppose. When it’ll be too late for me to act upon their word.

Red was an easy kill. He was grief-stricken and almost welcomed death. He purposefully went off alone to areas with vents and sat there, taunting the vents.

It’s off putting when a human dies with a smile on their face.

My next targets were the captain, Pink, and Purple.

Purple had been the one to discover Red’s body.

I should have know that it was too simple. The mission read out. There had been seven crew, Brown, Red, Blue, Green, White, Cyan and Yellow. That’s how many had been listed as crew. Not Purple. Pink and Captain were listed as essential targets. But _not_ _ **Purple**_.

I called to our mission HQ once, and Purple was not listed as an Impostor by any means. The color purple was too easily confused for blue or black, and if we ever needed an alibi we wanted to be sure we were distinct.

Yellow was ejected. I know not why.

The captain may have gotten antsy. Purple was in the medbay, Pink reapplying her bandage.

But I swear, I can hear Purple coming down the halls. I can hear singing.

Not singing like they do in the locker rooms, or when they’re all together either, singing drinking songs or some loud upbeat thing to try and keep morale.

No, this song is hauntingly low.

I can only catch snippets of the song.

..One soul lies anxious wide awake?

I know that line.

Why do I know that line?  
It almost sounds like a song we sung in impostor school.

A warning song, I believe.

I know we stole it from the humans and one of their many many entertainment things, but it fits somewhere.

A history class? We studied humans and their habits meticulously in school. Going so far as to review their unethical experiments to witness how their brains could break.

Paid in coin of gold? Chop.. slice.. Shit


	2. History's Back

Purple kept a small smile on her face, watching Lime sprint away from his room with a sense of urgency.

She tsked a little, pausing her song for the time being as she slipped into the vents. She knew _exactly_ where he was going.

He was heading towards the comms unit, undoubtedly going to send his report up to Impostor HQ.

She popped up in the Medbay, lucky to not have startled Pink who had fallen asleep on one of the beds.

She pulled a scalpel from the meds supply tray with a light _‘_ clink’.

One step, two, four, a couple more had her peering into the Comms room with Lime looking around anxiously, as though he expected a vent to appear behind him. There were no vents in here.

“Why hello there Lime.”

Lime jumped back, going pale as though he had seen, well, a ghost.

“Just- Just leave me alone! I’ll head back home and I’ll never ever come back here again! I’ll tell everyone to leave you and Mira HQ alone!”

Purple tsked, advancing on Lime. “Oh honey, you should have thought of that sooner.” Her voice sent spears of dread into Limes chest. “I thought you would have been a smart little impostor and leave when Orange died. Seems that’s never the case. Pity.”

“Please! I’m begging you!” He cried, clasping his hands together as he fell to his knees.

She wrenched his head back by the hair, forcing him to look in her dead in the eye.

“Did my brother beg?”

“Wh-What?”

“ _Did he_ _ **beg**_.” It was a command, not a question, a command accented by the scalpel held to his Limes. Lime shook his head carefully.

“Did Pink beg?” A careful nod.

“And yet you showed no remorse.” She spat, “You and your impostor friends stole _my_ _ **brother**_ , Pink’s confidant. _His_ grandson.”

Lime averted his eyes. All the better for Purple, she could never stand watching the lights dim from someone. His death was quick, mostly painless.

She stood up, ditching the scalpel on his corpse as she studied the transmission.

It seemed he did have some brains, sending off a command to not come down to Earth. And if they found themselves on a ship with someone who looked like her, of which he had provided a picture of her admin card for their convenience, then they were to abandon ship immediately.

She laughed at the ending line.

 _‘His line isn’t gone! Listen to me! It’s no longer history, the line is_ _ **still alive**_.’

“Oh you’re right,” She said, adding her own line to the transmission. She almost wondered whether the other impostors would believe him. So she helped them out with a picture of his corpse, with her smiling in it.

Once the transmission was sent she radioed into the office, informing the Captain that she had disposed of the final impostor.

She allowed herself a moment of imagining her grandfather smiling at her actions, her brother now getting to rejoin his fiance in the afterlife and having to chase around all the dozens of ghost children they were sure to have.

And then a moment of imagining the face on the head impostor’s face when they read _her_ last line of the transmission accompanied by the picture.

_‘Tell me, does History have a pretty smile?’_


End file.
